


Sweet Sin

by sailortwilightt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends who sin together win together, LadyNoir - Freeform, M/M, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous Smut, NFSW, Red Strings and Markers, SIN WITH ME, Smut, ladrien, sin - Freeform, sinful minds mean sinful hands, the smut no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailortwilightt/pseuds/sailortwilightt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The unholy sin that I write</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sin | 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Red Strings' Chapter 19 fluff.  
> Reader discretion is advised. This whole piece is sexual.

"I wonder what Mama would say if she were to know that you would be sharing a bed with Chat Noir tonight." Marinette was quick to avoid his gaze but she couldn't avoid the two clawed fingers that began walking on her thigh.

"S-Surely you'd be toast." Marinette cursed herself for stuttering because now Chat knew that she was in his paws.

"And be hotter than I already am?" Marinette snorted a laugh and Chat smirked as well, moving his claws on her thigh in swirls. Marinette's body betrayed her as it shivered under his touch and she pulled her blankets over her as an excuse to she's cold.

"Good night Chat Noir. You should leave now." She turned to her back to him, pulling her blanket well up to her neck as he removed his hand from her thigh. Chat let out a chuckle.

"Not even a good night kiss?" He asked teasingly.

"In your dreams." Chat smirked and he straddled her, before beginning to tickle her. Marinette gasped and tried to push him away, kicking her feet as she tried to fight the tickles and laughter. He continued to tickle her to the point where she was in tears, begging for him to stop and the blanket on the ground.

Chat stopped, putting his hands on either side of her head. Marinette was still giggling, her lungs gasping for air and her stomach twisting with all the laughter.

"Maybe. But I'm sure I'll be in yours." He let out a smirk before crawling downwards, bringing his eye level to her revealed stomach. With all the wiggling she had done to stop him tickling her, her shirt had rode up and he was going to take an advantage.

"H-Hey, wait-" But her voice was cut with a gasp as Chat began to place soft, warm kisses on her stomach, leading upwards. He trailed many soft kisses, occasionally licking, up and stopped before he reached her bare breasts, where her shirt had stopped rising. Chat skipped over her shirt and moved to her neck, allowing his kisses to become gentle sucks.

Marinette's body shuddered under his attention, her skin alive with all the warm kisses he left her. By the time Chat reached her neck, she was completely at his mercy, a mess of writhing and small moaned hums under him. Chat moved down her neck and to her collarbone, where he kissed gently at first, before Mariette realized it was getting increasingly warm and almost hurting a bit.

Chat stopped and looking at the brand new, red and pouted love mark he left on her, complacent with his actions. "Marinette?" He asked, his voice in a deep tone that made her shiver. Her eyes fluttered open, the blue in her eyes many shades darker.

"Yes Chat?" She whispered. Chat started into her blue eyes, so drawn in, so lured by her look that he wanted to claim her fully his right then and there.

"I'm sorry." Chat trailed his claws gently up her sides, making her squirm under him. He let his hands travel under her shirt and pulled it over her soft mounds. Marinette was blushing, the pink tint making her all the more beautiful to him. He wanted to stare; she was like a piece of art – but his body was yearning for more than just to stare.

Chat moved back down to her stomach, peppering kisses all over. He slowly made his way upward, allowing himself small pecks until he moved to her breasts. With heightened cat senses, he could feel her tense, hear her soft moans and her accelerated heartbeat and even smell the sweet scent that was growing within her as he started to sponge kisses around her breasts.

Marinette's body was hot, burning with all the sensations that Chat was providing her with. Pleasure was pooling deep within her stomach and she couldn't stop her legs from rubbing against each other. Her hips squirmed as his tongue flicked her nipple, a gasp slipping out of her lips as his fingers gently pinched the other.

Chat brought one of her breasts into his mouth and he gave gentle sucks, Marinette's body arching towards his attention and whimpering towards the action. She bit her lip and let out a shuddered sigh and Chat watched her, all the while enjoying her feedback. He detached from her breast and trailed pecks between her soft mounds and up her neck, across her chin and to her lips.

The kiss was anything less than gentle, his hot tongue teasing her bottom lips, coaxing them to open. Marinette complied, her lips barely parting before Chat possessed her mouth, their tongues mingling and desire coursing through their veins. A clawed hand traveled up her back and held her flush against him. His other hand trailed downward and over her shorts. His touch startled her and her legs tensed and Chat pulled away from their heated kiss.

"C-Chat." She breathed. He shushed her softly.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to." He replied. They remained close, her eyes watching his half-lidded, and their breaths in a mixture of huffs. They remained this way, Chat's hand resting gently on her thigh. Marinette gulped and her legs slowly eased apart, a brand new flush covering her cheeks. Chat was more than happy with the permission, but he didn't want to advance before making sure. "Are you sure?" He asked gently, moving some hair out of her face. She nodded, hesitantly at first, until she found her voice.

"Y-Yes." Chat let out a soft smile and kissed her a whole lot more gently this time, allowing his hands to slide in between her thighs. The sensation of the claws sliding past her skin tickled as they slowly reached closer and closer in between, until the sensation was replaced by something different. One singular claw creeped over the soft fabric of her pajama shorts, making Marinette writhe and elicited a moan from her lips. She flushed a brighter pink and Chat pressed his lips against hers.

"It's okay." He said against her lips softly and his fingers began to pass over her sensitivity several times, loving the friction she was causing against his body. He replaced his claws with his fingertips and rubbed over the fabric, barely being able to faintly feel the warmth that that was seeping through the cloth. She began kissing him, moaning into his mouth and Chat growled, his desire burning him. He was quick to move her shorts aside and touch over the small piece of fabric that shielded him from her, the warmth feeling stronger against the leather of his hand.

The mixed sensations of the claws and fingertips had Marinette going crazy, her body pressed against his and her lips attached to his to silence her moans. There was a small beep that drew Chat away from Marinette, leaving her feeling cold and panting for air.

"No... No not yet." She begged quietly.

"I'm sorry princess... My transformation is about to wear off and... I don't think I'm ready to show you yet." Marinette groaned and ran her hands through his hair in hopes of making him stay. "Mari." He growled and Marinette gave up with a sigh.

"You know I can't stand you sometimes." She said with a soft peck between each word.


	2. Sin | 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where Marinette's attempts to make him stay actually worked.  
> Reader discretion is advised - sexual content

Chat Noir let out a sigh, signaling his giving up. “Do you have a handkerchief or something?” 

“A handkerchief?” 

“If you want to continue this you have to follow through with my kinks, okay?” Chat smirked and Marinette rolled her eyes, fixing her shirt and shorts as she stood. She went down to her closet, looking through some clothes before going back upstairs to join Chat in her bed. 

“Will a scarf work?” Chat’s miraculous gave its last reminder beep, Chat taking the fabric. 

“It’s perfect, turn around.” Chat brought himself to the edge of Marinette’s bed and he put his hands to her hips, leading her to sit on his lap. The leather felt cool and slick on her legs as her vision was now blocked. “Can you see?” 

“Not at all.” Chat chuckled and brought his hands around her belly and under her shirt, cupping her breasts and kneading them gently.  
“That’s good.” He said huskily as he started to sponge kisses on the nape of her neck. Marinette turned her head to the side, allowing him more room to place his kisses as the miraculous gave its final beep before completely wearing off. Chat’s transformation disappeared, the cool feel of the leather was replaced by warm flannel pants and clawed hands were exchanged for warm hands. 

“You’re a savage, you know that?” Plagg commented, floating before the two of them. 

“I blame you.” Adrien shrugged and the cat kwami rolled its eyes before disappearing off to where Tikki was in Marinette’s bedroom. “Shall we continue?” Adrien gave Marinette’s breasts a gentle squeeze, his own desire spiking as he felt her warmth under the touch of his skin. Leather on skin was a unique sensation, but skin to skin was something that couldn’t be beat. Adrien pressed his lips Marinette’s neck hungrily, groaned as he reveled on how smooth and warm she was. He brought his hands down from her breasts and to her hips once more, feeling the hem of her shorts and the shape to her hips, making her stand. 

“Chat?” Marinette asked quietly as she stood. Adrien stood with her and stood before her, pressing up against her and possessing her mouth with his tongue. Marinette’s arms crawled up a baggy shirt and around his neck, her hands finding his hair and running her fingers through it. The ear accessories were gone and it was just Adrien and Marinette, however she didn’t know. Adrien held her close, his hands following the curve of her back and settling on her bottom, giving the cheeks a good kneading and a generous squeeze, feeling his desire well in his groin area. 

Leather no longer constricted him and Adrien felt much less pressure on his erection, a bulge that was pressing up against Marinette’s thigh. Although Marinette’s mind was filled with pleasure, she didn’t know half of the stuff she was doing as her hands trailed down his chest, feeling the toned muscles through his thin shirt. Her fingers bumped into the hem of his fuzzy flannel pajama pants and continued, until her fingers bumped into the thick warmth. Adrien hissed and Marinette flinched, jerking her hand back. 

“C-Chat, I-I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?” She quietly apologized, looking up at him even though her sight was restricted. Adrien let out a groan and started to push her towards the bed, the backs of her knees bumping into the edge of the bed and making her fall back into the bed. Her expression still contained concern and Adrien couldn’t help but love the view before him. 

Marinette had her hands up to her chest, holding her shirt up for him. Although Marinette was hesitant at first, boldness and need took over, desperate for his attention. Adrien let out a deep groan before he straddled her again, biting her neck gently. 

“You’re beautiful.” He murmured against her neck while one free hand went to her thighs. The sensations where all the more different now, Adrien being able to feel the increasing heat as his hand gained closer. He slipped his hand between her thighs and rubbed against the material, his fingertips feeling the warmth she was providing. It was dangerous and calling out to him. “Mari?” He growled against her lips now. 

“Y-Yeah?” She stammered breathlessly. 

“You’re okay with this, right?” He breathed and she nodded tiredly. “I need you to speak Marinette.” He murmured. She let out a shuddered sigh. 

“Chat…” She whined and Adrien pulled away from her, humming slightly. 

“Marinette, I need verbal confirmation.” His voice was deep and husky, but behind that was Adrien’s sincerity and concern for her. Marinette’s hands felt their way up his chest and to cup his cheeks, bringing him down for a gentle kiss. 

“Chat, I’m okay.” She whispered and Adrien let out a relieved sigh. 

“Thank you princess.” He peppered soft pecks round her face. “If I hurt you… please do let me know.” Desire coursed like liquid fire through Adrien but he couldn’t bear the thought of possibly hurting her. 

“I will.” She said and Adrien wished more than anything that he could look into her crystalline blue eyes when she said that. However he knew better than to remove her scarf from around her eyes, so instead he just gently kissed her forehead, thanking her softly. 

Adrien began to work on sponging kisses all over, not being able to get enough of her body. The body warmth that Marinette provided made Adrien more feral, wanted to be anything but gentle to her. His hands followed the curves of her porcelain body, back down to her hips. 

Marinette always knew the alternative name for a woman’s hips were ‘love handles’ but she never really knew why. She also never had the guts to ask without someone getting the wrong idea. It wasn’t until now that she realized why they were called that way. 

Marinette was prey to Adrien’s heated touch and taste, a mess of gasps and whimpers as he gripped her hips lovingly kneading and pressing against her. When his hand slipped in between her thighs and rubbed against her sensitivity, she rocked against his touch a soft moan escaped through her lips. 

The heat was rising horribly and Adrien couldn’t help but love it, with the mix of response he was getting from her. Marinette couldn’t keep still until his fingers swept under her panty string. Her body trembled under his touch and as he passed one slim finger down the wetness, she lost it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casually drops this.  
> I'm so not used to writing these to innocent babies in such sinful situations. 
> 
> Tries to repent but can't


	3. Sin | 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In where it gets too steamy in Adrien Agreste’s bedroom.  
> Inspired by Ariana Grande’s "Dangerous Woman".  
> Reader discretion is advised

"It's slightly unbelievable that you got locked out your own house." Adrien sighed. He was pretty embarrassed about it himself. His father and Nathalie were out of the house city for the night, leaving Adrien alone with the Gorilla guard. Nino has just left Adrien's house because he couldn't sleep over and the two walked out of the gates. 

"It's too bad I can't spend the night. Mom is getting on my case again." Adrien shook his head. 

"Don't worry. Sorry about keeping you so late." Adrien apologized and Nino patted his shoulder. 

"It's cool. See ya later bro." Adrien smiled and waved. 

"Good night." Adrien turned to push the gate open, but it didn't budge. He tried it again. "Oh no." He pulled at the gates several times, not wanting to believe his predicament. He pressed the 'call' button several times to notify the Gorilla that he was outside but little did Adrien know that he was asleep. 

The weather was cold and he wasn't dressed for staying outside longer than five minutes. Adrien planned to come in and out, leaving Plagg behind in hiding. There was no way Adrien would be able to get the cat to come after he pigged out on some Camembert. 

And instead of being plagued by bad luck, it seemed that luck was on his side with a pair of spots as Ladybug came on the scene. 

Which leads to Ladybug brining in Adrien into his room by the bedroom window. 

"I know, I'm an idiot." He chuckled and Ladybug let out a small sigh. 

"I didn't mean it like that." She almost snapped at him. He couldn't help the little smile and he shivered, the cold had begun to seep into his bones and he decided to take a warm shower. 

"Thank you for your help though." Adrien shuffled in place and Ladybug nodded, turning away. Something was stirring inside Ladybug, she wasn't sure of the feeling she had, staring at Adrien Agreste in the cold moonlight and she decided she would leave. But something caught her interest before she left, a photograph of a blonde woman saved as his screensaver ono his computer. Several pictures kept reoccurring, a younger Adrien and the woman, the two smiling happily. 

 

Ladybug smiled - she had seen a portrait of his mother once, when an akumatized Jackady targeted Gabriel Agreste, so she never really got to look at her. Adrien seemed to take a lot after his mother. 

"Ladybug." She turned, finding a surprised Adrien standing outside of his bathroom, a towel on his head.

"Sorry, I was just, just looking..." She mumbled, looking back at the changing photograph. Adrien silently went to her side, watching the screensaver continue to change. 

"She has your smile." The two of them said together. Adrien blushed and Ladybug gave a small smirk. 

"Mama was a very beautiful woman, but... there's someone who I think almost beats Mama." 

"Oh? Who?" Ladybug asked.

"You." Ladybug turned to look at Adrien and he had a crimson blush setting on his cheeks as he removed the towel off his head. His hair still had water droplets that fell onto his white shirt, making it the slightest see through. Marinette would probably be flustered right now - Adrien just told her that she was just as beautiful as his mother. However, something was different in her tonight, something mischievous bubbled inside of her and she leaned into Adrien's face, her eyes flicking down to his lips. "L-Ladybug?"

"I don't know what it is, Adrien Agreste, but something about you blushing and stuttering before me, makes me feel... Dangerous to you." She had no idea where the sudden courage came from but she rolled with it, besides, what did she have to lose? 

Ladybug took several steps closer, Adrien taking several steps back, Ladybug purposely making him take a couple steps back until he bumped into the sofa he had in his bedroom. Ladybug barely pressed up against his body, placing her hands on either sides of the couch around him, trapping him between her arms.

"Are you afraid?" She asked in sultry voice and her eyes were almost glowing in the moonlight. Adrien gulped, shaking his head. 

"I-I live for danger." Adrien managed to stammer out and this amused Ladybug, making her raise an eyebrow. 

"Oh? Then you wouldn't mind, right?" He quickly shook his head again and she leaned up into him, pressing her lips against the warmth of his neck. He sucked in a deep breath and let out a shuddered one, his hands resting upon the couch as well. 

 

Ladybug sponged soft kisses on Adrien's neck, his small gasps and whimpers giving her more encouragement to do more sinful things to the sweet boy. 

Ladybug brought of her hands off the sofa and slipped under his shirt, her fingers feeling planes of toned muscles under the thin material. Her kissed turned into gentle sucks and bites, Adrien's head turned to the side to give her more leverage. 

Ladybug pressed her body against his, feeling his warmth through her suit, feeling a definite bulge against her hips. She ground her hips against him and he let out a low groan, fueling the fire Ladybug had in her raging. She brought her hand down from within his shirt and down over his pajama pants, pressing her palm against it. 

"Does danger excite you, Adrien?" Ladybug asked into his ear and he gulped. 

"Only... only when it's you my lady." Chat Noir flitted through her mind momentarily at the pet name, but was quickly pushed out by Adrien's stifled groan as Ladybug gave it a gentle squeeze through the material. 

"My, my." She mused as her hand left him and she gently tugged at the drawstring of his pajama pants, painstakingly slow for Adrien's taste. He leaned on the couch and brought his hands to rest on Ladybug's waist, pushing himself against her. 

Ladybug gave a sensual laugh and let out a hummed groan herself when Adrien brought one hand to the back of her neck and started kissing hers. In between his wet kisses, Ladybug slipped her hand past his drawstring and over the layer of cloth that covered his manhood. It was hot and firm in Ladybug's hand and Adrien groaned into her neck as she gave it gentle strokes over the cloth.

"My lady." He growled, trailing kisses up her neck and across her jaw, where he stopped at the corner of her lips. "Damn it all." He muttered before he pressed his lips on her fervently, his tongue quick to ask for entrance. Ladybug was complaint as his needs increased, letting her mouth slip open but not allowing him to gain dominance. 

Ladybug's miraculous beeped and Adrien pulled away for air, groaning to the ceiling and Ladybug continued to press her hand against his erection, continually stroking. "My lady." He rasped between groans. Ladybug returned to his neck, biting more than anything. She hummed in response. "Your miraculous." He ran his hand to her hair, tugging at the red ribbons and letting her midnight blue hair loose. Ladybug let out a long sigh.

"I don't care right now." She mumbled against his neck, her hand pressing wonders against his length. The next minutes passed and Ladybug mumbled for him to close his eye among his groans and he did, Tikki floating out as the transformation wore off. Tikki gave a silent giggle before disappearing into the bedroom, Marinette being able to feel the true heat of Adrien's clothed erection in her hand. "You can look if you want." 

Adrien always wanted to desperately know who his Ladybug was, so he hesitated to open his eyes but did it anyways, finding his blue eyed beauty to be Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

"Marinette?" He gasped. She jerked her head to the side, moving some hair out of her eyes and she met his green ones. 

"That's my name, don't wear it out." She smirked and ran her finger along the elastic of the last piece of clothing under her hand. He moved at the dangerous proximity of her hand and he squeezed her hips, letting out an aggravated sigh. 

"God damn it Mari." His voice was deep and airy as he swept one arm under her knee and lifted it up to wrap about his waist, before he brought her up to her surprise. 

"What are you doing?" She asked, her lips ghosting his. 

"Turning the tables on you." He replied with a smirk. They shared several wet kisses and Adrien took her to the bed. "Ready?" His smile was devious against her lips and she couldn't stop the smile that grew on her as she nodded. His eyes glimmered mischievously and he tossed he onto the bed, Marinette letting out bubbly laugh. 

Patrolling in pajamas has its perks, all you had to do was get home and land in bed. This time, the only thing between Adrien and Marinette was thin clothing and underwear. She motioned him over and he crawled over to her, hovering above her before leaning in to give her a deep kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance and Marinette tried to win by slipping her hands under his shirt but lost to Adrien, who used one hand to gently press against her crotch. 

Marinette let out a gasp and Adrien smirked, letting his hand work a little harder. She writhed underneath him, a her exhales soft and breathy. Adrien allowed his fingers to move against her thigh and up opening of her shorts, gently grazing the humid portion of the material. He dared to curve his finger into the elastic and his eyes flickered up to her. She looked down at his wantonly and he smirked, pressing down a kiss onto her as his fingers touched into the warm, wet sensitivity, Marinette moaning into his mouth. 

Marinette broke for air, a mess of increasing moans as Adrien spun his finger gently yet firmly at her peak. Her head tilted back in a deep gasp and an exhaled moan, her back arching to the pleasure. Marinette grabbed at the bedsheets around her, moaning his name desperately. It turned Adrien on more to hear her calling his name the way she did, wanting to take her right then and there. 

Unfortunately, Adrien's inner Chat came out, which resulted in him (being a little shit and) teasing her almost to her breaking point. Her warmth squeezed around his fingers and bit on her lip, trying to keep herself quiet. 

"Who would have imagined that I'm finishing what you started." He teased gently to her neck, planting bites in her neck. Having enough of the teasing, Adrien reached over into the drawer of his bed stand, pulling out a small packet. "Maybe I?" With a half-lidded liquid eyes, she gave an almost desperate nod. 

Adrien was quick to get into the contents of the packet and correctly wore the content, carefully placing himself at her entrance. "Mari?" He asked quietly as he gingerly removed her clothing.

"Please, Adrien." She quietly begged. Adrien nodded, still hesitating. 

"If I hurt you.."

"I'll tell you." A soft hand came up to cup his cheeks and pull him down I to a gentle kiss. Adrien let out a shaky sigh and he slowly started to enter her. Marinette winced, the pain of her body accommodating to the stretch making her whimper. Adrien remained still until she gave him a nod of approval and he slowly picked up her pace, her small whimpers turning into small moans. 

What started off as a small spark turned into a searing, raging fire between the two of them. Pleasure was burning and coursing through their veins, leaving their minds becoming hazy. 

Marinette felt as if tiny fireworks were exploding all over her mind and body, small stars clouding her eyes as she reached her limit. Adrien soon joined her bliss, exhausted and fell to lay beside her. They shared soft pecks and cuddled as their ecstasy settled, Marinette shooting up once she remember exactly where she was. 

"Oh my god, Adrien, I have to go back home. I've been out too long." Mariette scrambled to find her bottoms. "Patrol lasted a little longer tonight." A small blush possessed her cheeks but that didn't stop her from giving him a goodbye kiss once she transformed. 

"We must certainly do this again, my lady." Adrien winked and Ladybug stammered for words. 

"I'll think about it."


	4. Sin | 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader Discretion is advised - This whole piece is sexual content
> 
> Behold, my first experiment, Ladybug x Lady Wifi. 
> 
> LONG STORY SHORT, it's based off of this picture off of tumblr. 
> 
> warning: nfsw
> 
> http://lalewd.tumblr.com/post/140725881330/thank-u-anon-i-took-artistic-liberty-with-this
> 
> and I've joined the ML Twitterverse and a user gave me this idea so shout out to them. 
> 
> This is a yuri piece, so if this isn't your thing, I suggest you don't read. 
> 
> Thank you.

She didn't know what it was, but when Alya woke up, she wasn't Alya. She was Lady Wifi again. 

Something coiled and burned deep within her belly, her thighs pressing against each other and creating delicious friction. 

Lady Wifi's hands searched for her phone among the pillows, catching the small ladybug charm within her fingers. She looked at the charm with a growing smile and she started to recognize the fire that was burning in her belly. 

Wanton, desire, desperation, thirst. For a mysteriously, beautiful spotted girl. 

Lady Wifi unlocked her phone and went to her extensive gallery of photographs she had of the heroine of Paris, Ladybug. 

A hand snaked up to cup her own breast and she knead it thoroughly, before trailing down her length. Her hand reached between her pressed thighs and squeezed her hand through, the pressure against her crotch making her groan with delight. 

The cloth was breathable and slightly stretchy, allowing Lady Wifi to feel her own dampness and the heat radiating from her. 

However, her pleasing herself to a picture of her wasn't enough. She wanted the real thing, her spotted goddess writhing and moaning beneath her. 

Through the power granted through her akumatized cellular device, she was able to locate Ladybug. 

It was Marinette's turn to patrol tonight, as she stepped out onto her terrace as Ladybug. Chat Noir had said that he had an event to go to that night, ultimately leaving Ladybug alone for the night. 

Ladybug's phone in her yoyo began to ring and she looked at the screen curiously. It was odd, the only person who was able to contact her through here was Chat Noir, yet the number was marked as 'unidentified'. Ladybug accepted the call, looking down at the dark screen. 

"Hello?" There was a moment of silence while a face emerged within the black screen. 

"Ladybug." A sing song voice called, almost lustfully. Ladybug let out a startled shout and dropped the yoyo, allowing Lady Wifi the chance to travel to Ladybug. 

Her eyes found the spotted girl and she giggled, quick to use her phone to send locks to Ladybug's ankles, tumbling her back into a lounge chair, before pinning her wrists as well. 

"Marinette must be lucky to have the heroine of Paris on her roof. Too bad that she won't be finding out anytime soon." Lady Wifi smirked as she started crawling over Ladybug, the warmth she felt through her suit sent her nerves haywire. 

"Lady Wifi, what are you doing?" Ladybug demanded, trying to fight her restraints. "Why are you akumatized again?" Lady Wifi giggled. 

"I don't know, but I woke up like this and all I knew was that I wanted to indulge in some polka dots." Ladybug felt her heart stutter and flutter down into her stomach as she watched Lady Wifi lick her lips. 

"Alya, let me go." 

"Sorry babe, but that won't be happening soon." 

"Alya!" With a swipe of her phone, Lad Wifi muted Ladybug, smiking as she came to sit on Ladybug's hips. 

"It's Lady Wifi. Alya's long gone." Lady Wifi watched in delight as she watched Ladybug silently fight against her restraint. "You might not have known this, but I've always been a big fan... I've always admired you and I just..." Lady Wifi leaned in close to Ladybug, digging her nose into her neck. A shiver racked through the two of them, Ladybug feeling slight fear while Lady Wifi shook with pure pleasure. 

Ladybug smelled of many different smells, a grapefruit that seemed familiar, cookies and the faint smell of sweat. The faint smell made a sigh coarse through Lady Wifi's body. She pulled away from Ladybug and looked down at her, surprised by the view – a blushing Ladybug. 

"What's the matter, my lady?" Lady Wifi smirked. "Do you actually like this?" She rolled her hips against Ladybug's letting out a breathy moan. The silent Ladybug opened her mouth and shut her eyes, the red of her cheeks almost matching her mask. 

Lady Wifi took this chance to sync her lips with Ladybug's. Her lips were hot and tender against her own. Ladybug was resistant to to Lady Wifi's lips, but when a tongue teased her bottom lip, she gasped, the tongue meeting up with hers. 

The feeling of their tongues interacting sent chills down Ladybug's spine and a fire coiling in her belly. Lady Wifi groaned into her mouth, pulling away and leaving a trail of saliva between the two of them. 

The blush and half-lidded expression that Ladybug wore made Lady Wifi weak and hungry for more. She burrowed into Ladybug's neck, kissing and nibbling lovingly. 

While her lips working on what was exposed on her neck, while one hand trailed down Ladybug's chest, her hand coming into contact with the mound. Ladybug flinched and Lady Wifi shushed her gently. 

"It's okay." Lady Wifi murmured against her neck. Ladybug was tense beneath her, but Lady Wifi was slowly able to felt her relax into her touch, Ladybug jutting out her chest into her hand. She couldn't help the smirk that grew on her face against Ladybug's neck. Ladybug was starting to enjoy it, Lady Wifi feeling the way the body beneath her slowly began to wiggle. 

Lady Wifi continued to play with her breasts until she could feel the pert nipples poking out through the skintight fabric. After giving them some gentle tugs, Lady Wifi's hand traveled south, towards the direction of the muscular legs that were pressing and rubbing together. 

Lady Wifi rose onto her knees and passed her own hand between her legs and onto Ladybug's thighs, her fingers passing from one thigh to another. The blush was still prominent on Ladybug's face and Lady Wifi was able to slip a couple fingers through her thighs. 

Ladybug's face contorted with pleasure, her jaw slacking with a silent moan. Ladybug's suit was much like Lady Wifi's, the fabric breathable and stretchy, enough to feel just how wet it was in between Ladybug's thighs. 

Ladybug's folds were swollen, protruding into the skintight fabric and as Lady Wifi passed her fingers gingerly between her folds, her fingers were bathed with warmth and Ladybug's body rocked against her hand and tried to fight the restraints. 

"Let me hear your pretty little voice Ladybug." With a quick swipe across her phone screen, the mute that had been placed on Ladybug's lips was released. Her moans filled up the skies and Lady Wifi continue to pass her fingers between the slick folds of her suit. 

Ladybug's voice alone was able to elicit a moan from Lady Wifi's lips. She continued to stroke her fingers against Ladybug. Ladybug's legs writhed against her restraints as she was pleasured. Her hair became a disheveled mess and Lady Wifi couldn't help how hot and bothered she had grown after hearing her Ladybug moaning both her name and her akumatized name into the clouds. 

"L-Ladybug... M-My Ladybug." Lady Wifi lowered her upper body against Ladybug's, breast to breast, using her other hand to pleasure herself. 

Lady Wifi pleasured Ladybug the same was she did herself, curling her fingers into the fabric and stroking the sensitive folds. Her index fingers reaching to find the button of sensitivity that was seeking attention. Her fingers rolled around the sweet button, bringing their voices to a new pitch. 

Ladybug's moans almost echoed in the Parisian skies and she couldn't tell if she was seeing a clear sky or double the stars from the orgasm she just hit. Her body trembled and she gasped for air underneath a moaning, panting Lady Wifi who was barely reaching her high. 

A hot flush washed though Lady Wifi as she let out a shuddered breath, looking down at the spotted, dotted with beads of sweat below her. 

"Ladybug..." She gazed down at her lovingly, not wanting to release her restraints, but she did. She released the restraints on Ladybug's wrists and ankles, expecting to be thrown off, expecting a violent reaction from the girl she loved, until she was caught by surprise. 

Ladybug tiredly wrapped her arms around Lady Wifi, her hold bringing her down to lay down on her. They intertwined their legs together, Ladybug tucking Lady Wifi's head under her chin, running her fingers through her curls. 

"Ladybug?" She asked softly and Ladybug gently shushed her. 

"I want to stay here... You're not going to leave me, are you?" Guilt flushed though Lady Wifi as she realized that she had forced herself on her Ladybug, but the guilt dissipated with Ladybug's gentle strokes on her head. 

"I won't leave." Lady Wifi replied, feeling her heart flutter as she wrapped her arms around Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find typos, BITE ME.. IT'S 2 AM AND I'VE ONLY HAD TWO HOURS OF SLEEP


	5. Sin | 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader discretion is advised – sexual content inside  
> Introducing genderbent Marinette, Mario and his super gay boyfriend, Adrien Agreste.  
> If yaoi fluff isn't your thing, I suggest you don't read.  
> Shout out to that au generator bot for inspiring such a thought.

"Out of all the times you had to choose to go out, and on the train, you decide to choose the time that was most busiest." Mario was practically pressed between the wall of the train and was a hairs breadth away from Adrien's chest. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest as he pouted, looking out the window of the train. Adrien looked down at the dark blue haired boy standing before him, smiling softly. 

"You told me you wanted me to take you out on a date, I have to be somewhere later this afternoon, so the date had to be now." Adrien brought his hand to the boy's chin, making the slightly shorter boy look up at him. "Unless you want to wait until next week when my schedule is available." Mario jerked his chin away from his hold, still pouting slightly as Adrien shrugged.

"You know I don’t like crowded trains..." Mario muttered as Adrien smiled at his pouting boyfriend. 

There were many people in the train at this time and Adrien knew that his boyfriend didn't like crowded areas as much as he did, but he really did want to take Mario out. Not only had Adrien missed his boyfriend, but deep inside the recesses of his mind, he had other reasons to see the boy. Recent wet dreams were disturbing Adrien's sleep and there wasn't anything he wanted more than to fuck the boy.

A crying toddler was heard among the crowd of people, a mother who scolded the said toddler and movement among the crowd as the mother made her way through to find a place where the kid could sit. The people shifted all around, some people bumping into others. And Adrien wasn't an exception as someone bumped into him, sending him forward as he caught himself against the glass. 

Mario slowly opened his eyes and found himself in Adrien's chest, one of Adrien's arms around his waist as the other was pushed against the window. Adrien growled and looked back at the person who had pushed him, not even receiving an apology from them. Adrien rolled his eyes before looking down at Mario. 

"Are you alright?" Mario blinked several times before nodding. 

"I'm alright, are you okay?" Mario asked, looking up at Adrien. He nodded, glancing back over his shoulder. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." He mumbled before looking down at the boy in his arms. The arm he had around the boy tightened defensively, yet his head had other things in mind. Adrien's fingers uncurled against Mario and traveled downward to cup his ass, which resulted in Mario letting out a gasp and slapping his hand away. 

"A-Adrien!" Mario scolded him quietly as he tried to pull out of the arms of the blond, but to no avail. Adrien watched how Mario tried to avoid his gaze and he smiled. 

“What’s the matter babe? Why are you stuttering? Cat got your tongue?” Adrien leaned close into Mario’s pink tinged ear. 

“S-Stop that.” Mario hissed quietly but Adrien wasn’t going to take any of it. He knew his boyfriend very well and if Adrien didn’t take advantage of the situation now, he would deeply regret it later. 

Adrien smirked and let a finger run down the boy's chest, tugging at the shirt collar and at his pant waistline. Mario flushed immediately as he took glances around to see if anyone was watching. 

“You’re turned on, aren’t you?” Adrien asked in an alluring deep whisper. Mario shivered, feeling Adrien’s hand ghosting his growing erection. 

“I-I-“ Mario gulped, trying to settle his already shaky breathing. “I’m not.” He tried to say in the most natural voice. Adrien’s lips quirked at his attempt and he pressed his palm against his boyfriend’s erection firmly. 

“Secret kink found. I’m not going to let this one slide." Adrien let out a smirk as Mario tried to silence his gasp, Adrien straightening and looking around casually as if he hadn't done anything. Mario bit his lip as his hips rolled against Adrien's stationary hand, trying to silence himself. "Would you look at yourself? Rudding into my hand like an animal in heat. With all these people in the train, with all the prying eyes... What if someone is watching?" Adrien's voice was a low whisper as Mario let out a weak whimper. 

As much as Mario knew how wrong this was, he couldn’t help how turned on he was. The thought of the two of them getting caught for doing such illicit things on a public transport should have made Mario worry and turn away from the idea, but right now, it was making him really horny. 

"A-Adrien." Mario whispered, letting out a breathy sigh, Adrien allowing himself to give him a gentle squeeze, Mario's hand clutching the arm of Adrien's jacket as he tried to hold back a moan. 

"Don’t you have any shame?" Adrien pressed his hand over the erection and Mario leaned forward into his jacket, stifling his moan. “You don’t, I know.” 

Adrien didn’t play around when it came to Mario being turned on. It had been weeks since him and Mario got some alone time, since he got to see Mario’s blushing, lewd face and hear that whispered begging. It was a desperate need that Adrien wanted to get, to hear his boyfriend moaning his name loudly, clawing bedsheets.  
But right now, they were in public and as much as he wanted to hear his loud moans, he had to hold back. Rather, Mario had to hold back because Adrien wasn’t letting him go easy. Mario let out a moan into Adrien’s neck, Adrien feeling the familiar coil of his sex drive rising as Mario began leaving little pecks on his lips. 

“A-Adrien… please..” Mario’s groan was a beg for Adrien to stop. 

“You know the safe word, babe.” Adrien growled lowly. “You know what to say if you want me to stop.” Adrien began to swiftly undo Mario’s belt, letting his hand slip into his pants and over his underwear. 

The heat they both felt was almost scalding, Mario letting out a stuttered gasp as Adrien continue to stroke and grab over his erection. The daily calls of phone sex was never enough to replace the real heat and the pressure. 

Mario very well remembered the safe word, a word the two of them used when things were going too far or going a little painful. More than often, a simple ‘stop’ wasn’t going to stop Adrien Agreste from ravishing Mario Dupain-Cheng. 

Mario held onto Adrien as if his life depended on it, rocking is hips against his hand and murmuring his wants through a bit lip. Adrien groaned and dared to bring his hand to the hem of his boxers, before slipping his hand in. 

It was hot, too hot and Mario’s moans were making it worse. Mario’s quiet cries weren’t cries for mercy but cries for him to be less merciful. 

“You don’t know how bad I fucking want you right now.” Adrien murmured into Mario’s temple. 

“W-Well maybe we should screw the date and check into a motel instead.” Mario suggested in a breathy voice between moans. Adrien smirked. 

“Sounds like we wonderful idea.” Adrien continued to stroke Mario’s erection, feeling the warmth of the precum drip onto his thumb and feel it delightingly twitch in his hand.

Mario resisted everything he could to stop himself from wrapping his legs around Adrien’s waist, Adrien refraining from picking him up and pressing him against the wall and taking him right then and there. 

Everything and everyone had become a blur, until a cough startled the two of them. Adrien was quick to remove his hand and Mario fumbled to fix himself. Adrien looked towards the source of the sound, not finding prying eyes. 

Adrien let out a relieved sigh; they hadn’t been caught, just someone who had a cough. He glanced down at his still flushed Mario trying to fix his coat. Mario glanced up at him and double taked, pouting slightly. 

“Don’t pout babe.” He leaned in closer to Mario’s ear. “Once we get to the motel, I won’t be gentle.”


	6. Sin | 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves a little Adrienette  
> In where Mari is the dom queen  
> Reader discretion is advised

A change of pace is always nice." 

"Maybe this time, you'll be the one to be all hot and bothered." She let out a smirk and he gulped. "What? Are you nervous, kitty?" 

"O-Of course not my lady, it's just..." He squirmed underneath her. 

"Yes?" Marinette was straddling Adrien on the couch, game remotes put to the side. They were playing a game loosely based of strip poker, every time one of them lost a match, they had to remove an article of clothing. 

Usually, Marinette like to lose and have Adrien win. However, it was a little different this time. Marinette still had her shirt, bra and panties on, while the only thing Adrien had on, were his Agreste labelled briefs. 

"So?" Marinette asked again as Adrien writhed beneath her. 

"It's just... Hard to limit the imagination when there's only one piece of fabric between you and me." Marinette gave a low chuckle. 

"Oh, but there's more than just one, kitty." She took hold of his hands and brought them to her chest. "If this is where you want to go, you have two layers to go through." 

"M-Mari..." 

"And if you want to go here..." She moved his hands down to her hips. "Technically, there's one, if you use your hands, but..." She rolled her hips, against the erection that was pressing into her inner thighs. 

"Bugaboo." He groaned. 

"If you want to use that, there's two layers, baby." He hissed lowly this time. 

"My lady." He tightened his grip on her hips and wanted to grind her against him, but Marinette giggled. 

"Ah, ah." She rose onto her knees, the warmth between her legs gone. "I'm the one who gets to say what goes on here." He let out a little huff of frustration, looking the other way. Marinette couldn't contain her laughter. 

"Is that any way to convince me to do things for you?" His gaze met hers, his eyes glowing. 

"Princess.." He purred, lowering her down onto his legs again. Marinette wiggled against him, getting comfortable, making him hum. "Can kitty get a treat tonight?" 

"Does my kitty know the magic word?" 

"Please?" Adrien cooed as her rubbed his nose against hers." She giggled. 

"Maybe. If kitty has good enough manners." He was getting giddy. That was a no-no. 

"Can my princess please fuck me?" He purred against her ear in that husky manner of his. Shame was long gone, something that Marinette was usually able to control. Adrien had good tact, trying out with that question (it's more of a 'can I fuck you now?'), it usually has an amazing effect on her; she usually became a pink, stammering mess. This time, it wasn't the case. 

"No." She replied with a smirk. Adrien was caught off guard by her statement, letting out a disappointed hum. "Tell me what you want from me. And no, you can't ask for sex right off the bat." Adrien gave a pout, but smiled softly. 

"Can I kiss you?" He pulled back to see her eyes. "Please?" He added with a playful smile. She rolled her eyes. 

"Fine." He cupped her cheek with one hand, the other holding her waist. He pressed his lips gently against hers and she rose to drape her arms around his shoulders. Their lips molded together, breaths mingling and exchanging as the kiss rose in fervor. Adrien's tongue swiped across her bottom lip, asking for entry. 

Marinette hesitated at first, but decided to let him in, his tongue meeting hers. As their kiss deepened. The hand that was cupping Marinette's cheek began to travel downward, moving down her neck and shoulder, and wanting to creep up her shirt. 

"Can I touch you?" He asked in between kisses. 

"Magic word?" 

"Please?" 

"Yes." She gasped and Adrien started to kiss her neck as his hand began to move up her shirt. His kisses moved down to her neck, suckling gently. Marinette hummed, enjoying the small sensations. Adrien's fingers slipped under her bra and Marinette leaned into his touch. 

"May I?" He asked against her neck and she nodded silently. His hand cupped her breast and he knead it gently, lovingly, eliciting a hummed moan from her. Marinette felt Adrien push against her thigh desperately and he tugged gently on her nipple. 

"Stop." She gasped quietly. Adrien unwillingly did, bringing his hand to meet his other at her hips, looking down at her, awaiting her next command. Marinette pressed herself against his chest and tucked herself under his chin, giving his chin soft pecks. "What do you want?" She whispered. 

"Can you touch me, please?" She pulled away and smirked, bringing a hand to his hair. She ran her fingers through his blond locks, gripping the hair around his neck and tugging back, bringing out a gasp from him. 

"You're going to have to be more specific than that, mon minou." She whispered into his ear in a sultry manner that made him shiver. 

"C-Can you.." He brought one of the hands that was draped across his shoulder down and between the two of their legs. "Please princess, stoke me out?" Marinette gave a soft chuckle. 

"Stroke what Adrien?" She ran a nail from on top of his heated erection, up his torso, between all his muscles and under his chin. "Tell me what you want me to do." She smiled. Adrien shivered under his touch, shame shaking his body. 

"Can my princess stroke my dick please?" He asked, a blush crossing the bridge of his nose. Marinette couldn't wipe the smug look off her face. Surely, this would come back and bite her in the ass another day, but if she was going to have fun today, she was going to do her possible worst... But best. 

"Since kitty has been so polite." She peppered soft kisses along his jawline and the same finger trailed downwards, bringing out another shiver from Adrien. Down her finger went, but instead of continuing past his brief, her finger hooked on the hem. Her finger pulled down, exposing midriff and soon enough, the firm erection. 

Marinette tugged the fabric lower and she took him in her hands, humming delightedly. He groaned softly and she picked up a slow rhythm, making him hum. He leaned his head back, chewing on his lip. Her pace increased, making his hums grow into moans. 

"I want to hear you." Marinette whispered huskily. 

"God, fuck, Mari.." He groaned. He hips bucked and moisture dripped from the tip. He twitched in her hand and she could tell he was coming closer, to which she slowed her pace to the slowest, smiling almost cruelly. 

"You can't until I say so." He stammered exasperatedly. 

"B-But Mari.." 

"No buts Adrien. Do you want to get a treat tonight?" He nodded quietly. "Then you have to do as I ask." He groaned softly, tucking some hair behind her ear. She smiled up at him before getting off of him and kneeling on the ground. His green eyes were liquid as Marinette brought her lips closer to him, pressing her lips to the top with a gentle kiss. He twitched in her hands, Adrien threading his fingers through her hair. 

"Don't you dare make a move. Or else this is cancelled." Her voice was sharp and demanding and Adrien understood the message she was relaying, but he couldn't help how turned on he was because of her. Her position of power, the way she looked up at him, it just all mixed together and he didn't know how much longer he could hold out for. 

"M-Marinette.." He muttered as she continued to work on him. She ignored his plight, continuing to work wonders with her mouth. It came to the point where Adrien had to pull her away, groaning. 

"Adrien." Her voice was firm but Adrien shushed her back just as firmly. 

"You said... you said I couldn't until you let me." Marinette's expression softened, realizing that she had been pushing him so hard while he was trying to hold in. 

"I'm sorry, I guess I got... carried away." She chuckled shyly and she looked up at him as he swept one hand under her chin. 

"It's okay. I just.. don't think I can hold out any longer." She stared into his glowing eyes for a time until she let out a smile. 

"I don't think I can either." She admitted. A smirk grew across Adrien's face as she said that. 

"So?" He asked, tugging on her hair gently. "May I?" She chuckled, smirking right back. 

"May you what, Adrien?" She asked. 

"Have the pleasure of making you mine?" She stood, removing the rest of her clothing. 

"It would be my pleasure." She smiled as she straddled him once again.


	7. Sin | 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Tony and Theo ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're not part of the ml twitter verse, you're more than likely to nothe understand, but enjoy the gay fucking sin anyways.  
> Reader discretion is advised, content is sexual

“Vitals look good, stitches look great.” The nurse scribbled something in her clipboard and closed it, tucking it under her arm and smiling at the bedridden male. “You’re recovering wonderfully Tony. You should sleep as much as you can during the night. Since you’re doing much better, we won’t have a nurse come check on you until tomorrow morning, but in case you do need something, just use the call button and the on-call nurse will come.” 

“Thank you.” He smiled. He was able to sit up in his bed now, Theo still worried sick as he sat at Tony’s bedside. 

“Have a good night you two.” 

“Thank you, you as well.” Theo called as the nurse nodded and exited Tony’s room. 

Tony had been stabbed in the back by Brice during Marinette and Alya’s wedding. So many things were happening all at once, it was a flurry of emotions and people running around. One could only imagine what went through Theo’s mind when he came back and heard “Tony has been stabbed”. 

The knife had miraculously missed his spine and any vital organs. Aside from the blood loss and the large wound that Tony had in his back, he was fine. Theo, on the other hand, was devastated. He thought that the world was coming down on him as Tony was being rushed to the hospital. He had this constant feeling of dread inside him that felt like he was drowning. 

Once Tony was released from surgery, Theo rushed to his side, overjoyed at the fact that Tony was going to be okay, that he was going to heal with only a minor scar, but hurt that he hadn’t been able to protect his husband. 

“You can’t leave me okay? A world without you is a world without color…” Theo was a mess of sobs and sleepless hours until Tony woke up. 

“I must have worried you so much...” Tony cupped Theo’s cheek as tears ran down his eyes. 

“All that matters is that you get better now, babe.” Theo sniffled. “That’s… That’s all that matters.” Theo whispered as he put his forehead to Tony’s as he sobbed silently. 

Now, it had been a week after Tony’s surgery, yet he was still bedridden, for extra exams in case there was any nerve damage. 

“Open wide.” Theo was sitting on the bed with Tony, the two of them legs crossed and in front of each other, Theo holding a spoonful of strawberry Jell-O to a waiting Tony. 

“I can feed myself, you know.” Tony chuckled as he opened his mouth for the spoonful that Theo prepared him. Theo couldn’t help the smile on his face. 

“I know. I just want to feed you myself because you’re so cute.” Theo teased while Tony rolled his eyes. The two of them finished the plate of dinner that Theo had gone home to prepare because Tony was picky and didn’t like the hospital food. 

Theo got rid of the disposable plates he had packed the food in and Tony scooted over in his oh so uncomfortable bed to make room for Theo to squeeze in. Sure, the nurses had brought in an extra cot for Theo to lay in so he wouldn’t have to squeeze in with Tony, but Tony insisted and Theo was always one to comply to his wishes. 

“Theo, I’m cooooold.” Tony whined a little as Theo finished washing his hands in the restroom. 

“I’ll turn the AC up and I’ll tuck you in.” Theo replied as he came out of the restroom, drying his hands. 

“But I wanna cuddle with you.” Tony made puppy eyes from the bed and Theo sighed, trying to hold back the small smile that pulled at his lips. 

“Do you not remember what happened last time we got caught cuddling?” Tony giggled. 

“Yeah, I got scolded and so did you, and that’s why they rolled in that other cot.” He bounced in the bed. “But, but, c’mon babe, they’re not gonna check on me for the rest of night.” 

“Tony.” 

“Baaaaaabe.” Tony whined. Tony batted his puppy dog eyes at Theo and Theo stared back, until he couldn’t keep his straight face anymore as he stood at the side of Tony’s bed. 

“Fine. But if we do get caught, I am not responsible for any scolding that comes your way.” Theo held a finger to Tony and Tony stared at Theo, until he smiled and opened his blanket for Theo to come in. Theo slipped off his shoes and rolled into the bed next to his adorable and eager husband. Not seconds after Theo had gotten comfortable under the blanket, Tony was already nestled under his chin. Theo chuckled and put an arm around Tony’s shoulder. 

“I’m cold.” He murmured. With his other hand, Theo put the back of his hand to Tony’s forehead. 

“Are you catching a fever?” Theo hummed curiously and his partner shook his head. 

“No, I’m fine.” Tony replied. 

“Well then, why are you so cold?” Theo asked. 

“Because I want cuddles.” Theo rose an eyebrow. 

“What are you plotting?” This elicited a giggle from Tony and he looked up at Theo with a mischievous grin and he knew something was up. “Tony?” 

“I just..” Tony passed one hand up from Theo’s stomach and to his chest, drawing lazy circles. Over his shirt, of course. “I miss you.” He mumbled. 

“I’m here.” Theo replied gently, pressing a kiss to the other’s forehead, trying to remain unfazed by the other’s touch. 

“Yeah, you are but... That’s not what I mean.” There were more lazy circles being drawn on Theo’s chest and he could feel the other’s warm breath on his neck. Theo tried to gulp silently. 

“Tony...” Theo warned and Tony only responded with a hum, blowing gently on the other’s earlobe. Theo shivered and Tony gave a low giggle. Tony started to shift and he pressed his lips gently against Theo’s neck, sponging tiny kisses. As much as Theo wanted to fight it, he couldn’t help the way his head tilted to the side, welcoming in the kisses. 

“Tony, we can’t...” Theo murmured and Tony shushed him, nipping at neck and continued to sponge kisses towards Theo’s Adam’s apple. 

“Says who? Unless we press the ‘call’ button, no one is coming.” Tony’s voice had turned husky and Theo mentally cursed himself. Tony was right, no one was going to come and once Tony got this way, it was hard for Theo to fight him. Theo let out a sigh and Tony smirked, taking the sigh as his sign of resignation. Tony was quick, yet careful to straddle his husband, continuing his kisses. 

“Tony.” Tony was quick to silence him, pressing his lips into Theo’s and running his hands up his chest and behind Theo’s head, into his hair. Tony’s fingers found the hair tie holding up Theo’s hair and he quickly undid the do, threading his fingers through his locks. Theo let out a sigh and his lips parted, Tony taking the opportunity to dominate his mouth. 

Their tongues met and started their dance. Something they did almost every day, felt extremely sinful considering the situation and their location. Something about being in the hospital and the chances of getting caught, although extremely low, made the actions feel all the better. Theo put his hands to Tony’s waist and brought him closer, making Tony break for air. 

A string of saliva connected Tony and Theo but Theo didn’t stay apart from Tony too long, placing kisses to the corner of Tony’s lips and trailing them down to his jaw, across his cheekbone to his earlobe. From there, Theo went down to his neck, where his teeth started to nip at the skin. Tony let out a stuttered sigh, the hands that were buried into Theo’s hair clenching. 

“You okay?” Theo asked quietly against Tony’s neck. Tony gave a silent nod, before blubbering a ‘yes’. This gave Theo permission to continue, continuing to nip at Tony’s neck and continuing to his shoulders. Being in the hospital gown was convenient, for Theo at least. There were these buttons at the shoulders that he could undo, revealing more and more of his precious husband’s shoulders. The more he bit and sucked at his shoulders, the more putty Tony became. 

Theo wrapped his arms around Tony, one hand to the small of his back to bring him closer, the other between his shoulder blades, forbidding any upper body movement. Tony tilted his head back with a small groan, enjoying the sensations, but he wanted more. He started to grind his hips against Theo’s, feeling him harden below him. Theo groaned and his hips pressed him against Tony’s, eliciting a moan. 

“T-Theo…” Tony blubbered. 

“We can’t.” Theo’s bites receded and became kisses that traveled upwards, back to recapture Tony’s lips. Tony whimpered, deflating into the kiss. His sex drive had been through the roof, since after the wedding, Tony and Theo were going to reminisce over their honeymoon. However, due to the accident, their special night was put on hold until further notice. So who could blame Tony for behaving like a horny teenager? 

“I don’t have anything on me..” 

“We don’t have to use anything..” Tony murmured and Theo silenced him with a gentle kiss. 

“I know. But we can’t.” He whispered. “We are in a hospital, you are recovering. Something as rough as our sex could probably rip your stitches and prolong your stay here. And I’m sure you don’t want that, right babe?” Theo could see the pout growing on Tony’s bottom lip and he couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped past his lips as he nibbled on the bottom lip. 

“I don’t.” Tony replied, still pouting, before lifting himself off of Theo. He would have to admit, Tony did feel nice sitting on him, but Theo didn’t want to risk hurting him. Home wasn’t the same without Tony, neither was work and art. Anything that could potentially hurt Tony was something that Theo readily avoided. Even if it was one of his favorite things to do. 

Tony sat next to Theo, his head resting on Theo’s chest, Theo drawing lazy circles around his shoulder blades. “I don’t want to hurt you babe.” 

“I know.” Tony murmured with a sigh. They remained in a comfortable silence for a while until Tony shifted. “However, that doesn't mean we don’t have to go all the way.” Tony lowered a hand to Theo’s belt, undoing it swiftly and undoing his pant button. His hand slipped under Theo’s boxers and to the half hardened erection. Seconds after Tony took Theo in his hand, did it harden more. 

“Tony..." He moaned softly. Tony shushed him gently, murmuring some sweet, yet enticing words to make Theo loosen up. Theo let out a sigh as Tony began a slow rhythm to his hand movements, melting into his touch. Tony shifted so he could see more of Theo's expressions – nothing made the actions more exciting and fun as Theo's reactions. 

The heat intensified for Theo as Tony started to pick up his pace and what were small hums and sighs became louder groans and moans. Tony couldn't help his smirk and would kiss and nibble on Theo's neck, to try and get a louder feedback. Tony could feel the warm drops of pre-cum dripping down Theo's length and he wanted to continue his quick pace but Theo stopped him, tugging up on Tony's hospital robe. Tony giggled, distracted by Theo's sudden actions. 

"Theo? What are you doing?" Tony's voice bubbled between a laugh and now it was Theo's turn to shush him. 

"It's not fun if I'm the only one enjoying it." He mumbled between huffs. He flipped over, this time, Theo straddling Tony, biting on his neck roughly enough to leave marks. Tony was between giggles and groans at Theo's actions. 

"You've gotten so gutsy babe, I love it." Tony mused and Theo chuckled. "However I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?" Tony tugged down on Theo's pants and continued stroking, but Tony's movements hitched when Theo slipped a hand under his boxer hem and took a firm hold of Tony's length. 

It became a fight of dominance of who could make who reach their ecstasy first and they were so caught up in it, in the flurry of limbs, groans and moaned names between bites and kisses, that they didn't hear the little voice coming over the intercom on the side of the bed. 

"G-God, f-fuck, Tony-!" The door to their room opened as Theo reached his peak with the bucking of his hips into Tony's hand, his breathy moan muffled by the pillow, before they were met with a loud, tired and annoyed sigh. 

"I thought I told you guys that you weren't supposed to do that." The two of them jumped, turning to look at the door. The nurse stood with a hand poised to her hip, looking at the couple tiredly. 

"I-I thought…" 

"W-We heard..." She pointed a finger to their bed. From leaning closer into Tony, Theo's angled elbow and perfectly pressed into the call button. 

"Enough." She narrowed her eyes at them. Luckily, they were still under the blankets and Theo sat ashamed besides a smug Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Theo-mum explained characters to me, I related so hARD TO TONY, so I put a little of what I would do into Tony, in hopes that he's not too ooc.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader discretion is advised! Sexual content up ahead. 
> 
> Shout out to my main, Miki - I told you I would do this and I never delivered, well now I did. I hope you like it!

It was the weirdest akuma, it would make an identical copy of the person, yet evil? Chat was hopping that Ladybug would be zapped so he could look at double the Ladybutt, but not even that was possible.

Instead, he got zapped.

Whatever evil intention Chat's copy had, he tried to attack Ladybug but she tied him down. Something about seeing himself being tied down by Ladybug made his libido rise. Chat Noir wouldn't mind being dominated by Ladybug. And it's not like he hasn't tried to get it to happen before, but it just seems like she wasn't interested.

The akuma vanished and all the copies disappeared.

... or so they thought.

After Chat Noir arrived home, his transformation dropped and Plagg was quick to fall asleep, which was a first. Seems like a complete copy of him wore him out.

But that was the least of Adrien's concerns as he stumbled into a hot shower with a hard on. The sight of Ladybug handling him really messed with him... Hard. Adrien leaned against the wall as the hot water trickled down his body and he pumped at his erection. He leaned his head back with a groan, moaning, fantasizing that it was Ladybug who was giving him pleasure.

But just fantasizing wasn't enough. He wanted to feel, the warmth, the flesh, to hear the sounds of moans and pants. Touching himself was not enough.

Through the mist of the hot shower, he started to see a figure. He turned, to avoid having his issue in hand from being seen.

"Who's there?" Adrien asked, fidgeting in the mist. They said nothing, but as they got closer, Adrien could see ears and a tail that was swishing. Adrien squinted, focusing on the figure as it cleared through the mist. He gasped.

"How can it be?" Adrien asked, staring at his Chat Noir counterpart. "You're me!" The Chat Noir took his tail between his fingers before spinning it.

"Oh, don't you worry about that." His costume was different, it wasn't a full body suit, instead, it was a crop top with over the elbow clawed gloves. Bottoms were held by a belt and similar to his own, boots and all.

"Ladybug's magic was supposed to have made you disappear. How are you still here?" Chat smirked, coming closer to Adrien.

"Don't worry, it's magic." Adrien took a couple steps back at Chat drew closer, to the point where he bumped into the wall and he bounced back to Chat. "For now, let's fuck." He smirked. Adrien gasped as he was pinned against the cold wall, the heated leather gloves taking his still too hard erection.

"H-Hey, wait a minute." Adrien stammered as Chat started to take control.

"Why? Like you said, I'm you. I know exactly what you like Adrien." Chat purred as he palmed at Adrien. "I can bring you that pleasure that you so desire. That we desire." His words were alluring and convincing.

"P-Pleasure that we desire...?" Adrien repeated dreamily.

"And before you start thinking of a threesome with Ladybutt, I'll stop you there." Chat countered, picking up his pace of stroking and making him moan. "No one knows you better than yourself, right?" He purred against Adrien's neck. Chat took up hard kisses and bites to Adrien's neck. Whether they were sloppy kisses, Adrien couldn't tell but the hot leather and the hot leather boy were melting him.

The kisses and bites traveled all around his neck and up, tracing his jaw in a gentler manner before capturing his lips. Chat was less than gentle, dominating Adrien's mouth in such a frenzy, it turned him on more. Chat's hand picked the pace up on Adrien's dick, making break for air in the form of a moan. "So noisy." Chat muttered as he began to kiss at Adrien's shoulders.

Adrien's body trembled as he felt his orgasm rising in his groin. His hips bucked into Chat's still pumping hand, until Adrien reached his limit. With one final rut, he came onto Chat's naked stomach. Chat hummed contently as he felt the warmer fluid hit before it was washed away by the water.

Adrien's legs trembled, but Chat pressed his hips into Adrien's, rocking their hips together. "Had enough?" Adrien was out of breath, nearly delirious from his orgasm that he couldn't respond. Chat smirked, recapturing Adrien's lips again.

Adrien melted into his own lips and his own body that was holding him up. He was weak against himself – Chat knew how to touch him and how to kiss him. But he wanted more than just a few kisses and the feeling of hands.

And Chat seemingly knew that.

Chat pulled away with a smirk, before he put his hands to Adrien's hips and turned him around. Chat's tail a mind of its own, curling around Adrien's thigh and cupping his bottom.

Adrien wiggled against the feel of the thin piece of leather and the cold of the marble shower wall his chest was pressed against. The back of his neck was being nipped and kisses, from the nape to his earlobe, down to his shoulders. Claws scraped slowly across his chest, the leather tail swishing between his thighs and slipping between his cheeks.

Adrien shuddered at the sensation from the tail, the claws trailing down his torso, down to his hips and sinking in slightly. The claws were sharp but gentle, Chat had no intention of causing him harm. Adrien had no defensive wall to put against himself – nor did he have the energy to put one up. He decided to let Chat have his way with him.

Chat sensed that Adrien was lax and decided to have fun of his own. Chat tugged on his bottoms and pressed his own erect penis against Adrien's bottom and the two gasped. The feeling of flesh against flesh was scorching, nearly hotter than the water that the two wanted more.

Chat began to rock his hips into Adrien's behind, thoroughly enjoying the friction. Chat small groans weren't missed by Adrien and the sound of himself being pleasure made him go weak. He wanted to hear more of himself, wanted to feel more sensations, more of everything, so he let his upper body slide slightly and pushed his bottoms more out to Chat. Chat let out a louder groan and his penis gently pressed against Adrien's hole.

Adrien flinched slightly and started to straighten, but Chat pressed a hand on his back flat, for him to remain in the position. Adrien stayed and Chat did it again, in a gentler fashion, eliciting a tiny moan from Adrien.

"A-Are you...?"

"No. Not all at once. I'll hurt you." Chat muttered, holding himself back from any further rutting. The hand that was at his waist suddenly felt warmer and it trailed down to his butt, where he no longer felt claws but fingers. With his index finger, Chat began to gently probe at Adrien's hole, rubbing, flicking, teasing. It was a new sensation, something different but Adrien was enjoying it. As one finger pushed inside, a jolt of pain went through Adrien and he gave a small his, making Chat stop his movements.

"Sorry. I'm... I'm going to start moving, so please endure it, okay?" Adrien bit his lip and nodded silently and Chat took that as his cue to continue. He slowly started to wiggle his finger and Adrien tried to sustain his small whimper. The pain was sharp and searing almost, but slowly it started to dull out. When Chat noticed the whimpers grew quieter, he pushed his finger in further, until there was a wince again.

This continued on for a couple minutes, until Chat's finger was all the way in. With one finger in, Chat decided to play to the fullest, wiggling his finger around and twisting so that he could reach for that weak spot by Adrien's prostate. Something that Adrien has never felt before, he gasped loudly, gripping at wall tiles. Chat pumped his finger until he decided to add another.

It was a process that took time and gentle care, but after several more minutes, two other fingers have been pushed in and Adrien was a moaning mess. "You think you're ready?" Chat was smirking as Adrien gave a crazed nod. Chat slowly withdrew his fingers and positioned himself back to Adrien's entrance.

"Adrien, it's going to hurt. Not as much, but it's going to be thicker and fuller than just my fingers, okay?" Adrien gave nod and Chat took that as a cue to continue. He slowly pushed in and Adrien did wince again and the pain didn't subside for a while. Adrien shifted slightly, trying to get accustomed to the size. "A-Are you alright?" Chat muttered from behind. Adrien nodded.

"Y-Yeah. You?" Chat gave a chuckle and he slowly pushed himself all the way in.

"I'm great." He mumbled with a grunt. Chat waited a little longer for Adrien to adjust and when he started to feel Adrien fidget more for want than discomfort, Chat began to slowly thrust. The thrusts were slow but they went deep and Adrien couldn't help his moan. He didn't know that taking up the butt would feel so good? Especially from himself?

Chat positioned his hands to Adrien's waist and began to increase his speed, this time Chat's voice joining Adrien's. It was a warmth and fullness that he's never felt before and the feeling of someone else's hands on him almost sent him over the edge. Every time he thrust fully in, he hit a spot that made him shiver every time.

The restroom was full of heavy mist, the sounds of the hissing water, Adrien's loud, slutty moans accompanied with Chat's grunts and the sound of flesh on flesh. How many times did Adrien orgasm, he lost count but the aftermath left him extremely weak and sleepy. He barely managed to slip on some boxers and fall practically dead on his bed.

The next morning when he awoke, he wasn't sure if he had dreamt that or experienced it. He wasn't walking with a limp, which he was when he went to bed, and he was expecting marks all over himself, but found none. Was it all some sort of dream? Or did his hickies and limp clear away with the steam?

Who knows, but what he did know was that he wanted it again.


	9. NSFW Challenge | Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a 30 day Challenge and I've decided to take this on. Let's see how many days it take me to regret this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day One: Cuddling

There were laughs and giggles, fingers tickling places that never wanted to be touched, one girl on top of the other, topless and wearing only panties.

“Mari!” Alya breathed, trying to fight the hands that were tickling her from above. “Stop it!” There were more tickles until Alya managed to get the upper hand, flipping them over. Alya sat on her hips and Marinette looked up at her, a smile on her lips. 

“Aw, you’re no fun.” She sang, her hands going to Alya’s hips. Alya huffed, blowing some hair out of her face. 

“Well, I never imagined that your version of ‘Netflix and Chill’ would include tickles.” Marinette massaged Alya’s hips, looking up at her smugly.

“Would you rather I finish up and leave, like a cheap date?” She asked. 

“Unless there’s an akuma, maybe. If not, you’re not allowed to leave.” Alya laid on Marinette, the squish and the warmth of each other’s boobs giving them comfort and slight arousal. Their legs were tangled with each other’s and they breathed each other in.

“I wouldn’t leave anyways.” Marinette hummed, one hand trailing up Alya’s back while the other tangled into her curls. Alya tucked herself under Marinette’s chin, her face into her neck. It was them relishing in their company, until Alya started to kiss her neck. 

“Alya,” Marinette hummed. “What are you doing?” Alya didn’t answer, her tongue swiping across the warm sweet skin. Warmth started to grow between Marinette’s legs and she couldn’t close her legs, as Alya was between her. 

“Something wrong Mari?” Alya questioned. Marinette could hear the smile in her voice and she rolled her eyes. Marinette’s hand trailed down Alya’s back and over her bottom, giving it a squeeze. The fabric was silky in her hand and she loved the feel of it. Especially the ladybug theme of them. 

“I don’t know, you tell me baby.” Marinette’s fingers trailed underneath Alya’s panties and gave another generous squeeze. Alya gave a little groan and she leaned onto an arm, glancing down at Mari. 

“Do you have to be such an _ass_?” Marinette blinked and Alya’s smirk only grew wider. 

“Did you just pun?” Marinette sat up, making Alya sit up as well. 

“Maybe.” She sang. 

“I already have to deal with Chat Noir doing puns, now you?” Her hands went to Alya’s stomach and she started tickling her, making Alya roll off of her. Marinette straddled her again and the tickling continued, until Alya started threatening she was going to pee herself. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Alya gasped as she came down from her laughter. Marinette hummed, going into the position that Alya had been in before. 

“I suppose I still love you.” She sighed. Alya chuckled. 

“I love you Marinette.”


	10. NSFW Challenge | Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Marinette's older brother, Robert, and Adrien's older brother, River.

They’ve only been together for a couple months and they’ve been on a couple dates and met each other’s parents. Gabriel was the least bit excited to find out that his eldest son had found a relationship with another boy, but at the same time Gabriel found himself pondering on the idea as the couple was beneficial to the company. The Dupain-Chengs were accepting of their son’s sexuality and very welcoming to his partner. 

“New Years Eve. Another year, come and gone.” Robert sighed as he watched the television from the kitchen. He held a bag of chips in his hand, pouring them into a bowl for the guests they had over. River suggested they hold a little get together with friends and family, and the two decided to host at River’s home. 

“Hey babe, it’s okay.” River came from behind Robert, putting his chin on his shoulder. “It’s okay, you have me now.” Robert hummed, casting a glance at him. 

“And I’m supposed to be happy about that?” He asked sarcastically. River smiled and Robert leaned back on the counter as River feigned hurt. 

“I’ve done so much for you and this is how you repay me?” He put his hand to his chest and Robert rolled his eyes. 

“Tell me, what have you done?” Robert asked.

“I’ve given you love and support.” 

“As have my parents.” River pouted slightly and Robert watched him expectantly as he tried to come up with something. Not being able to come up with anything, he sighed. Robert giggled and picked up his bowl of chips, coming to stand beside him. “Good try baby, good try.” Robert patted his shoulder comfortingly and River rolled eyes, pushing him away playfully. 

Robert walked to the living room, setting the chips on the table. Alya and Marinette were the first to attack the bowl, followed by Adrien and Nino. “You bunch of kids.” Robert mumbled. 

“You’re one to talk, Robert.” Marinette called.

“No one asked, Mari.” Robert called back, going to the kitchen. 

“But she’s not wrong.” River leaned on the counter, his arms crossed. 

“You’re no better than me.” Robert leaned against the counter, along side the blond. River chuckled and pushed himself forward, before bracing his arms on the counter on either side of Robert, pinning him in.

“Oh really?” His tone deepened into that teasing lilt that Robert loved to hear. River leaned in dangerously close but Robert challenged him, bumping his nose into his.

“Yeah, really.” He murmured. 

“Guys! The countdown is about to start!” Maybe it was Alya who called out to them but they didn’t care. 

River rose Robert’s hand to his lips, kissing his fingertips gently. His kisses went up his fingers and to his palm, up his wrist, and slowly trailing up his arm. He kissed his arm, over the fabric of his shirt, and back to skin. Robert sighed softly and tilted his head to the side for more room. 

The kisses on his neck lasted longer and were becoming warmer, occasionally feeling a tongue and teeth. By this time, River’s hand was on Robert’s waist, pressing against him. His other hand cupped Robert’s neck, still kissing and sucking on the other side. The kisses continued upward, nibbling on his earlobe before moving onto his jawline. 

River teased Robert, brushing his lips against Robert’s. Whenever Robert would want to press his lips against River’s, River would lean back, a smirk on his face. Robert huffed, annoyed after the first couple times, and leaned back on the counter. He glared at River and River chuckled, cooing at him softly before kissing him. 

It was a deep and passionate kiss that stole Robert’s breath away and melt. The two of them heard commotion from behind them, but they were caught up in their own kiss and world. River nipped at Robert’s lip and Robert parted his lips for him, their tongues coming into play. 

The kiss was wet and heavy, until there was cheering and popping in the background. They pulled away a little, looking at each other in a less than subtle lustful haze, before River looked over Robert’s head. 

“Happy New Years baby.” River mumbled. Robert smiled, wrapping his arms around River's shoulders. 

“Happy New Years, babe. Have to start the year off good, right?” River rose an eyebrow as Robert pulled him in and kissed him like their previous kiss. “Should we continue this in the bedroom?” A smirk crossed River’s lips and he looked at his guests that ran out to see the fireworks. 

“We should.”


	11. NSFW Challenge | Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three: Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a little late, I'm sorry!
> 
> It only goes up from here!

It’s been nearly three years that Marinette has been Ladybug and three years since that black cat leather wearing boy had been her partner and closest friend. Sure, Alya knew her civilian self well, but she couldn’t share that she was Ladybug. 

Chat Noir, on the other hand, she could vaguely tell him things about her civilian life as Ladybug and well… He was always there. He even started to visit her civilian self a couple months after several interactions and the cat in him came out more than often. 

It’s usually Chat Noir coming in through her terrace door after dinner and laying in bed, talking about the days events. It was mostly Chat telling her of an akuma attack of the day and him exaggerating how much of a hero he was, before going on about how awesome Ladybug was. It was adorable really, how much Chat adored her alter ego. 

The years have gone on and she guessed that years of just teasing and no reciprocation from Ladybug, made Chat pay more attention to Marinette. Ironic. Their chats started to consist more of Marinette talking about her day, more of Chat Noir looking up at her in adoration that Marinette didn’t notice. 

Tonight was different. It had been oddly quiet all day, but after Marinette headed upstairs after dinner, she wasn’t surprised when Tikki told her that was an akuma wandering about the park. It wasn’t an ordinary akuma either, it was a particularly annoying one that had her exceptionally tired and sticky once she got home. 

Marinette had just finished getting dressed, freshly out of the shower, when she heard a knock on terrace door. She turned off her lights and the terrace door opened, the moonlight illuminated the black cat that slinked into her bed. She giggled quietly and climbed up to her bed, finding him tangled in her bedsheets. 

“Sorry I’m late, did you miss me?” Marinette rolled her eyes as she climbed into bed with him, Chat laying on her stomach as soon as she laid down. She felt more warmth than usual, finding that his hair was damp too. She guessed that she wasn’t the only one who was tired and sticky. 

“I was on the verge of crying myself to sleep.” She quipped and Chat chuckled. 

“I hope you don’t mind if we just lay here for a while. There was late night akuma and I’m worn out.” Marinette smiled and nodded. 

“I don’t mind.” Chat smiled and wrapped his arms around Marinette’s waist, hugging her. 

Adrien always liked visiting Marinette. She was always warm and sunny and she always smelled so good; a mixture of warmth, pastries and baked goods. She smelt like what a home should smell like, welcoming. She was freshly showered too, and she smelled even sweeter then. 

Being transformed with a cat, his sense of smell was heightened. He loved the smell of Marinette’s body wash so he stuffed his nose into her belly and inhaled deeply. It was weird, to say the least, but Marinette didn’t mind. She let her fingers play with his damp hair, eliciting a purr from him.   
They remained in silence, Marinette scrolling through her phone while her other fingers idly curled in Chat’s hair. His purrs were rumbling and the vibrations were going through her and Chat was getting heavy. She glanced down at him and she noticed that had his eyes closed. Had he dozed off?   
The rumbles of Chat’s purr… made her shift under him. It was uncomfortable, and it made Marinette realize that it was uncomfortable in the best way. It was impossible to move under the weight of him. Heat started to grow between her legs and her hips rose slightly as her legs rubbed together to try to settle the heat.   
The purring suddenly stopped and the arms around her waist tightened. She gasped and Chat’s ears twitched. “Chat?” He grumbled into her belly, sounding a lot like a growl. He rubbed his face into her belly and he started to trail lower, the tip of his mask scraping across her skin and making her shiver. 

“Smells sweet.” He mumbled. 

“Chat, don’t you dare.” Chat stopped at the hem of her shorts, one of his hands coming out from under and stretching. 

“You know Mari, you’re really bad at hiding things.” Marinette froze, her legs tensing. 

“W-What are you talking about?” She asked, looking down at him. It was a mistake to do so, because his green eyes were practically glowing as he looked back up at her. 

“One, I can smell you.” He buried his nose into the hem of her shorts and inhaled. “Secondly,” He pulled his arm back and up, holding an item in his hand. “You left this here and in plain sight.” It was pink and average sized, notches at the bottom that measured intensity. It was her vibrator. Marinette quickly sat up and tried to reach for it but Chat Noir pulled back, holding it away. 

“Give it to me Chat-!” He put a gloved finger on her lips, shushing her gently. 

“Marinette, if you’re any louder, your mama and papa will hear that you have a boy in your room.” He sang. Marinette glared at him and she reached for it again. 

“Chat, please.” She whisper shouted. Chat Noir simply smirked and crouched, starting to slowly crawl to her.

“I like the sound of you saying that.” He rumbled and she crawled back. 

“Chat, stop it.” 

“Should I though? The smells of your body are telling me otherwise.” The bell on his collar jingled, and within a blink of eye, he was on his hands and knees over her, one knee at her crotch. “Well princess? I’m waiting.” He rubbed his knee against the material of her crotch and she gasped, biting down on her lip. 

“C-Chat, stop that!” He rubbed vague circles with his knee, one hand trailing to her waist. 

“You’re asking me to stop but it’s increasing. Your body isn’t agreeing with what you’re saying.” He sang, stopping his movements. His claw teased at the hem, but he hooked it under her shirt and slowly tugged upwards, being sure that his claw scraped against her skin. “And look at you, Mari, you’re not wearing a bra.” He tutted as she tried to cover her bare breasts from him. “Who’s the naughty one here?” She crossed her arm over her chest, a blush coming from her ears to her chest. 

“S-Shut up, I just showered, I wasn’t expecting a visitor.” She hissed. 

“Oh, come on Mari, I come nearly every other night, it’s not the first time I drop in ‘unexpected’. Truly, you are a naughty princess.” He smirked and a hand sneaked under her arm, squeezing generously. 

“H-Hey!” She gasped and Chat picked up his knee grinding again, making Marinette hold back a groan. Chat continued the movements and Marinette made no efforts to stop him, despite being completely embarrassed. 

“Pretend all you want princess, I can tell you like this.” Taking hold of the vibrator, he turned it on to the lowest intensity and pushed it against the layers of fabric against her crotch. She gasped again, her back arching slightly, her voice coming out in a hummed moan. Chat smiled, leaning in closer. “I can’t hear you.” He sang and he started move the tip in a circular motion. 

“C-Chat…” His named was moaned at to him and he loved it, her sweet voice giving him more encouragement. He pressed the vibrator to the peak of her thighs, making her moan again. 

“My, my, what a lewd mouth the princess has.” Chat moved the fabric of her shorts aside and continued to rub the vibrator against her. Even through the leather of his suit, he could feel the heat and dampness from between her legs. 

“Chat, please.” She whispered. He looked back up at her, his ears twitching at her pleads. 

“Please what?” He hummed. She looked away, writhing under his teases and gaze. With his free hand, he grabbed her chin gently and made her look at him. “Please what, princess?” His voice was as sweet as a mewl but it drove her insane. 

“D-Don’t just tease me.” Chat smirked. 

“Oh, but what’s with those manners, princess?” Chat rubbed the length of the vibrator against her panties, making Marinette hiss softly. 

“Good lord Chat, just fuck…” She stuttered to breath and she felt her panties being tucked to the side. “Please.” She begged. Chat smiled and he slid the vibrator across the length of her lips, lubricating the vibrator enough. 

“That’s better.” He smiled as she whimpered and he inserted the vibrator in slowly. She gasped and groaned upon entrance and her lower body shifted impatiently as he continued to slowly push in. “Wow Mari, it slid all the way in.” She chewed into her bottom lip, before she let out a stuttered sigh. 

“S-Shut… Up.” Chat tutted at her. 

“Aw, is that how you’re going to be?” He rose the intensity of the vibrations and she gasped again, her moans becoming louder. But her moans were cut with whimpers as Chat started to pull the vibrator out. 

“A-Ah, wait!” She closed her legs on Chat’s arm and he looked up at her, smug. “P-Please, don’t.” Chat chuckled and he slid in the whole length. He turned up to the next and last intensity, starting to pump the vibrator in and out.

Marinette’s toes curled and she lifted her bottom from the bed, her voice nearly about to cry out, but Chat pressed his lips against hers, taking in her moans. “Despite loving the sound of your voice calling my name, you don’t want the whole neighborhood to hear, do you?” She shook her head as she tried to muffle her moans. Chat smiled and continued his thrusting, watching as she grabbed a pillow and bit down to muffle her feedback.

Marinette was a huge and utter mess, her mind was in a haze and she was getting overly sensitized by the second. Chat was showing no mercy, only watching with adoration and being completely smug as he sent her over her edge. She whimpered as Chat turned it off and pulled out, grabbing a nearby tissue to wrap the vibrator in for later cleaning. 

Marinette laid under Chat’s gaze, covered in sheen of sweat and panting for air. “You’re beautiful.” He mumbled and his miraculous started beeping. Marinette sighed softly, looking at his ring. “I’ll be back to continue this later. Until then, princess.” He kissed her forehead and slinked back into the night.


	12. NSFW Challenge | Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four: First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post yesterday! We're having people over for new years and... haha shoot me

The sudden truth and burden of a reveal was something that Marinette fear and desperately avoided. She was always afraid she wouldn’t live up to her spots and she was worried that her partner wouldn’t like her civilian self.

When Marinette found out that her black cat clad partner was none other than Adrien Agreste, she screamed. Literally, as she ran away in the Parisian skies. 

It took some time for Marinette to reveal herself but she didn’t regret doing so once after. She was hugged by Adrien, the relief she heard in his voice relaxed her. 

Patrols started to turn to visitations. Their relationship blossomed and much to Chloé’s dismay, started dating. Visitations started to turn into teases and accidental walk ins. And walk ins led to inappropriate play dates. 

There were pants and soft groans, hands touching under pajamas and blushed faces. “Adrien…” Her voice always worked wonders on him and he kissed at her neck. She stuttered a sigh and he pressed his hips against hers, Marinette being able to feel that he was just as worked up as her. “A-Adrien?” He hummed, looking up at her. Her face was flushed and she looked cute, to say the least. 

“Y-Yes Mari?” His voice was deep and it made Marinette wiggle under him.

“D-Do you want… I mean, if you want…” She avoided his gaze and Adrien’s pulse fluttered. 

“You mean…?” Marinette looked up at him, nodding hesitantly. “Are you sure? I mean, are you ready?” She took in a deep breath and nodded. 

“I-I think so.” Adrien smiled softly at her and pressed little kisses on her face. 

“We don’t have to, if you’re not ready. I’m not going to rush you.” Marinette pushed the Chat-like hair that Adrien donned, the style looking wrong with such sweet words. 

“I want to.” She mumbled. He started down at her; her hair was let loose and it framed her head like a halo. Her shirt was too high up, revealing her breasts and her shorts were on the verge of coming off.

With a nod, Adrien pulled away and Marinette got up, heading down the steps of her bedroom. There was shuffling around her room and she came back, Adrien watching her in the moonlight. The two of them were very nervous but despite that, they were excited. 

Marinette offered him the square foil packet and he took it, but due to their nerves, Marinette dropped it before he got a good hold on it. Marinette mumbled how clumsy she was and laughed nervously, reaching down to get the little packet. Little did she know that Adrien was reaching for it too and their hands bumped into each other, which made them look up and bumped heads.

They both held their heads, sharing laughs. “Well, we sure seem ready.” They were both blushing as they sat, looking at the item that was still on the ground. “I’ll get it.” Adrien offered. 

“You do know how to put on one, don’t you?” Adrien snapped to look up at her. 

“Marinette, did you really just ask that?” She burst into a fit of giggles, falling back onto the bed as she held her stomach. She couldn’t look at him with a straight face and her giggles were contagious that Adrien started laughing too. 

“I-It’s a serious question!” She stammered and Adrien crawled over her. 

“I’m sure we both had a sexual education section in our health class.” He chuckled. Marinette was still giggling under him, Adrien watching how her face was scrunched and her cheeks were pink. She was adorable. 

So adorable, he couldn’t help but lean down and kiss her. She giggled against his lips and she kissed him back, looping her arms around Adrien’s neck. She played with his hair and the kiss became deeper, a little more heated and the mood was back up again. 

Adrien’s hand trailed under the hem of Marinette’s shorts and over the cotton panties, his fingers curling into the fabric. She groaned into Adrien’s lips and her hips rose against his hand. Marinette broke off for air and she took in a shuddered breath and he continued to tease her. Her back continued to arch and Adrien pulled back, tugging on her shorts. Adrien would have tossed them across the room, but he was considerate and put them to the side. 

When it came to her panties, Adrien looked up at her for permission. His finger hooked into the hems by her thighs and she looked down at him, her eyes hazy. He didn’t move and she gave a nod, allowing him to removed to material. He placed them to the side, deciding to do the same with his clothing. 

The night was dark and Marinette was getting self-conscious under Adrien’s gaze but he shook his head with a smile. “You’re beautiful Marinette. Are you sure that you want to do this?” She wouldn’t dare look below his neck, nodding. She was afraid to look, she’s never seen one in person before, she didn’t know what to expect. 

“I… I think.” Adrien hesitated momentarily, before ripping the packet and pulling out the condom. Marinette couldn’t watch as he put it on, so she closed her eyes instead, listening to the sounds of him putting the condom on and putting the foil aside. 

“Marinette?” She felt her weight shift towards him as he crawled above her, his voice right over her face. “Mari, look at me.” Her eyes fluttered up, looking up at Adrien. “Are you sure you’re ready for this?” 

“I think so.” Adrien shook his head and leaned down to kiss her.

“I don’t need you to ‘think’ you’re ready, I need you to ‘know’.” Marinette pouted slightly. 

“You just want to hear me say it, don’t you?” She huffed. Adrien smiled, a cat like smile on his face. 

“That’s partially true, but I also don’t want to do this if you don’t want to. This is a mutual bind and we both have to give consent.” Marinette’s hearts fluttered in her chest. The fact that he was so concerned made her heart want to burst. 

Marinette reached up, kissing him tenderly. “I know I’m ready.” She replied softly. Adrien looked into her blue eyes and nodded. 

“Okay, just please, please let me know if you’re uncomfortable or in pain, okay?” Adrien cupped Marinette’s cheek and she nodded with a soft smile. 

Adrien positioned himself between Marinette’s legs and at her entrance. He was nervous, but ready. He slowly started to push in and Marinette whimpered, making him freeze. 

“It hurts.” She rasped. 

“I’m sorry princess. There’s a bit more to go, can you hold out for a little?” She bit her bottom lip, nodding. Adrien whispered apologies and he continued to push himself in, Marinette gasping and moving in pain. Adrien looked up at her and tears pricked at her eyes and he instantly felt horrible. 

Once he had his whole length in, several tears streaked down Marinette’s cheeks. Adrien whispered his apologies a dozen a second, kissing Marinette’s tears away. “Should we stop?” She shook her head.

“N-No.” She whispered back. “Just… don’t move.” Adrien nodded, pressing kisses into her cheeks and temples. 

Marinette adjusted herself to him, uncomfortable at the size and length. It was painful as her body stretched to accommodate his size, but the stinging pain becoming dulling. She found a comfortable position and she breathed slowly, trying to ease the pain. Once the pain dulled, she glanced towards Adrien, whose head was resting on her shoulder. 

“Adrien?” He turned to look at her, their eyes meeting. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

“It hurts a bit but I think I can endure it.” Adrien pushed himself up, looking down at her. 

“If it hurts, let me know, okay?” She nodded with a sweet smile, a smile he could have forever in the back of his mind. Adrien started slowly started to pull out and she whimpered softly. Just as slowly, he pushed back in, working on a slow rhythm. 

The rhythm hurt but Marinette was able to endure it. The pain started to dull and something else started to build. Pleasure. 

When Adrien started to notice that her whimpers were becoming small moans, he started to pick up his pace. She grasped at his shirt and he slowed, looking at her worriedly.

“W-Wait, don’t stop.” She moaned and Adrien couldn’t help his smirk. 

“Oh, don’t?” He picked up a faster rhythm and Marinette squealed, covering her mouth. Adrien chuckled and Marinette smacked his arm and he giggled. He apologized and he continued at the pace. 

Marinette was overwhelmed with all the sensations and she thought that sex was going to be painful, but boy was she wrong. Adrien clouded all of her senses and his voice filled her head. Her moans started to grow increasingly loud that Adrien had to shush her gently. 

Marinette covered her mouth with her hands and she looked up at him, apologetically. He couldn’t be mad, his heart could burst with the soft calls of his name from her lips and her lustful gaze.

Adrien chewed on his bottom lip, enjoying the view and the way she bounced at every thrust. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold off, especially when she looked up at him with those innocent eyes. 

Her back arched and her name flowed out Adrien’s mouth, followed by curses, which was her undoing. Marinette felt her body hit an edge and she shuddered as little fireworks popped in her head. She looked up at Adrien as he still continued to ride out his undoing, the way he bit his lip and he mumbled her name out like honey. 

“Y-You…” His voice trailed off as he tried to regain his breathing. “Are a very beautiful person. Someone so beautiful that’s all mine.” Adrien leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose, pulling out. 

They cleaned up and got dressed again, Marinette curled into Adrien’s side. The two were more than exhausted but they were over the moon, happy.


	13. NSFW Challenge | Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five: Blow Job

"L-Ladybug, w-wait." It was the middle of the night and Adrien opened the window to Ladybug, who had been knocking at his window. Adrien was practically accosted by Ladybug's lips and the roaming hands that pushed him towards the couch. 

"C'mon Adrien, last time we were interrupted and I said that I was going to continue." He was pushed to sit on the couch and he bounced on the plush, looking up at her. 

"I-I know what I said, b-but Nathalie's bound to come up here in a while f-for..." He lost his voice as Ladybug straddled him, pressing herself into him. "M-My lady." He sighed. She hummed in question but he wasn't able to continue. She started to grind against him and she recaptured his lips again. 

Ladybug and Chat Noir, heroes of Paris, the two partners who lived for thrill. And now this thrill was leading into their sex life. The thrill of doing something inappropriate where there is the possibility of being caught, made the two daring. Chat's always the one to make a move on Ladybug right after an akuma attack, cornering her and attacking on the rooftop or on the beams of the Eiffel Tower. 

But something about being in spots and an untransformed boy getting hard below her, made her feel powerful. And hearing that Nathalie was going to come in and speak to him, made her want to do it all the more. She rocked her hips into his, his moans giving her more encouragement. 

Ladybug could feel him get harder against her hips and she continued her motions, kissing his neck and lips. Love marks were strictly forbidden unless Ladybug was going to use miraculous magic and tonight was not going to be the case. Ladybug continued to rock against his hips until his mumbles started to sound like kitten mewls. 

"Ladybug, please." Adrien sighed and Ladybug pulled away. 

"Had enough, mon minou?" She asked softly. The most reasonable answer should have been to say yes and have her leave, but instead, he shook his head. "Oh?" She smiled and crawled off of him and onto the floor in front of the couch. 

"W-Wait." He mumbled, but Ladybug didn't listen, nor did he fight the hands that reached into his pajama pants and boxers. Ladybug's suit was warm, but it didn't ever compare to the real thing. 

"Do you want me to detransform?" Adrien looked down at her, her bluebell eyes sparkling in the moonlight and boy, what a mistake it was to look down at her when he was in her hands. He twitched delightingly in her hands and Ladybug looked down at him, before looking up at him smugly. "I guess that answers my question." Ladybug didn't wait for an answer, only started to pump her hand in a slow rhythm. 

The good side of keeping the suit on was that it made everything really slippery. Adrien enjoyed the sensations and the bedroom was filled with soft moans from Adrien and quiet giggles from Ladybug. Ladybug was enjoying herself as well, until she stopped momentarily, making Adrien looked down at her. "I recommend you turn the television on. Wouldn’t want Nathalie to question why you're sitting on the couch in the middle of the night." 

"Shit." He muttered, scrambling for the television remote, quickly turning the TV on. Adrien squinted, the light being bright, but his vision soon adjusted and his eyes fell on a fashion show. "Great, just what I needed, my father's fashion show." Ladybug giggled and she breathed on his erection. 

"Maybe it's just for reference. To see how you can, let's say, enhance your modelling skills?" Adrien shivered under her touch and breath, gasping slightly as her lips wrapped around the tip. Shortly after that, the two jumped, startled by the knock at the door. Adrien ushered Ladybug to hide, but instead, she took him further into his mouth. 

"Adrien? Why are you still awake?" Nathalie opened the door and walked halfway into his bedroom. To his relief, she stayed there and couldn't see Ladybug. 

"N-Nathalie!" He turned slightly to look at her, Ladybug keeping herself quiet and orally occupied. "You caught me, I-I was just watching father's show... to get more reference?" Adrien rose his hand to rub the back of his neck and Nathalie stared past him, looking at the television. Ladybug pulled away, her tongue swishing across the tip and Adrien's hand tightened at his neck, fighting the urge to groan. 

"I remember this show. This one was particularly successful, so I'm sure that your father will be proud to hear that you're taking pointers." She tapped into her tablet, the soft light illuminated her face. "After fencing practice tomorrow, you will be having a photo shoot. Maybe you can put any techniques you see here and apply them then. Don't stay up too late, okay?" Ladybug ran her tongue across the length of him and he shivered, giving Nathalie a nod. 

"I won't. G-Good night Nathalie." Nathalie turned, but she didn't walk out. 

"Are you alright, Adrien?" She asked, looking back at him. He stiffened and Ladybug hummed, making Adrien glance down at her. Watching her look up at him in such a sinful act with her faux innocent eyes staring up at him, nearly sent him over his edge. And she knew it. 

Adrien swallowed thickly, mustering up his calmest voice. “I’m fine Nat, just a little cold. Have a good night.” He brought his hand up in a tiny wave, knowing that she would leave shortly after. Once the door closed, Ladybug didn’t hold back and Adrien groaned her name, looking down at her. “G-Good lord Mari.” He cursed under his breath and Ladybug pulled away just as he hit his edge. 

"Oopsie." Ladybug giggled and grabbed some tissues so they could clean themselves up. 

"You are a fiend." Adrien muttered. 

"Oh, I'm the fiend?" Ladybug stood and peppered several kisses across his neck. "You can always pay me back another day." Adrien looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she only responded with a wink. "Go to bed kitty."


	14. NSFW Challenge | Day Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six: Clothes Half Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehEH long time no see

"Baaaaabe. Babe, c'mon get off the computer and come here," The boy picked up his phone and squinted at the screen, his eyes focusing on the time. "It's nearly two a.m." 

"It's two a.m.?" The girl leaned back in her chair, taking her glasses off and leaning back in her chair. She pressed her hands over her eyes, sighing. "Why did I decide to be a journalist?" 

"Because you live for gossip." The male mumbled from the bed. The girl laughed in disbelief and straightened, fixing her glasses over her eyes. 

“I’m almost done.” The male rolled his eyes as she started to type away. 

“Babe.” His voice slipped into a tone deeper and her fingers stopped moving along the keyboard. 

"Yeah?" She asked softly. 

"Come join me in bed." She didn't move in her chair, only hearing his hand thumping on the mattress as he patted it. There was a moment of silence that passed in between them and she sucked in a breath to object, but hands falling onto her shoulders made her jump. "Do not make any excuses, just come to bed." He turned the chair and put his hands to both armrests, leaning down to her eye level. 

"Nino, I need to-" 

"Catch a break, Alya. It's two in the morning." He sighed. He pressed a kiss onto her chapped lips and pulled away, kneeling down. He undid her shoe laces and tossed her shoes to the side. "I'm going to undress you and we're going to sleep. No 'and's, 'if's, or 'but's about it." She sighed and let him continue. He stood and took her hands, making her stand as well. 

"What are you-" He shushed her and she giggled softly. He undid her jeans and with Alya's aid, he was able to take them off of her and tossed them aside. 

Next, he set for unbuttoning her shirt, but without his glasses, he was fumbling around for the buttons. Alya giggled and she led his hands to the top button of her shirt. He started to undo her shirt and her fingers followed up his arm and his shoulders. She followed his collarbone and she noticed that his fingers began to fumble again. 

“Something wrong, babe?” Alya’s voice was like a whisper and it felt like her fingers burned at Nino’s skin. A good burn, the type of burn he wanted to feel more of. 

“I’m trying to undress you and you’re… distracting me.” Alya smirked. 

"What, can't you handle a little distraction?" Her voice was sweet and it dripped with seduction as he fingers trailed down his chest, slowly and painfully, until they hooked into the hem of Nino's boxers. She snapped the string gently and he nearly became putty in her hands. 

"You're my weakness, you know that." He grumbled, pretending to sound annoyed. Alya giggled quietly, her two hands traveling over the fabric of his boxers and cupping him in her hands. She could already feel that he was half hard. 

"Does that bother you?" She looked up at him, batting her eyes and pouting slightly. Nino sighed and he rolled his head back. 

"Do you have to pretend to be all cute and innocent when you're doing that?" His hands dropped from unbuttoning his shirt and moved down to her waist, feeling the lace of her underwear. She swayed her hips side to side as she felt him up and he groaned softly. 

"Pretend to be cute and innocent? While doing what?" She had a childish lilt to her voice and she could feel the way he reacted to her play in her hands. She felt him up more, one hand trailing up, all the way to the back of his head and pushing him into a kiss. The kiss was gentle and it started off with a slow burn that began to increase. It wasn't just the kiss that was increasing, but as were Alya's hand movements. 

Nino moaned into Alya's lips and she brought her hand down from his neck, gently pushing him to the bed. He took slow steps back, not breaking their kiss, not keeping his hands off Alya. When the backs of Nino's knees bumped into the bed, the kiss was broken, Nino looking down at her with lustful eyes. 

"Do you want to take the rest of your clothes off?" He mumbled, planting soft kisses along her jawline. Alya hummed thoughtfully, tilting her head to the side to offer him more area to kiss. 

"I'm kind of impatient." She mumbled back, her fingers lifting the hem of his boxers and slowly sliding down the skin. The warmth started growing and Nino rocked his hips into her hand, loving the warmth. She wrapped her fingers around his length and gave it a few gentle pumps, making Nino groan. 

"You're making me impatient, damn it." He grumbled, leaning into her neck and nipping at her. Alya's giggle turned into a hum and she looked up at him, her hand leaving Nino's dick and to his chest. She gave him a final push, making Nino sit onto the bed. It squeaked slightly as he bounced, his hands going back to her waist as she started to straddle him. 

"Well, if you're so impatient, you've got the stuff, right?" Nino mumbled under his breath and he reached into the nightstand, bringing out a condom. He ripped the foil and he tugged down his boxers. Alya put her hands on his shoulders to keep herself up as he rolled the condom down his length. Once that was placed, his hands went to Alya's thighs, hooking his fingers under the fabric of her panties and moving it aside. Nino positioned himself and Alya lowered herself down, biting her lip as he slowly pushed in. 

Nino held her waist as she lowered herself, kissing any available skin on her neck. His hands went back to unbuttoning the rest of her shirt. His kisses went down her neck and across her collarbone. Before his kisses could travel lower, Alya started to bounce on his lap, Nino taking off her plaid shirt and tossing it to the side. 

"Do you have to wear so many layers?" Nino sighed, his hands going back to Alya's waist to help her in her bouncing. Alya smiled, throwing her head back as she moaned. 

"I know you like taking them off... Or watching me take them off." Nino grumbled and brought her down on him, making Alya moan louder. Alya pouted and Nino planted a kiss onto her lips. 

"I know you like it when I do that." He smirked as she rolled her eyes and continued her movements. All it took was for one hard thrust and Alya couldn't stop there. Nino helped her to continue those hard thrusts and clawed into his shoulders, anchoring herself from falling into her own abyss of pleasure. She constantly was muttering his name and cursing under her breath and honestly, it was such a turn on for Nino. 

Nino helped Alya reached her edge and he reached his own shortly after, laying down on the bed in a heap of deep breaths and soft coos. Nino discarded of the used condom and Alya finished undressing herself, Nino grabbing his shirt off the ground and handing it over to her. 

They both laid down with happy sighs, Alya cuddling into Nino as he kissed her forehead. "Good night babe."


End file.
